The Last Note
by DragonRyuuji
Summary: After the fall of Kira, Near plots to become a god of his own. But one of L's successors, Ryunu, is out to stop him on his own. Teaming up with an old friend of Kira, he tries to force Near out of the shadows. But someone appears. Someone from the past, a shadow lurking in the background. Someone everyone thought was gone for good. (Old story, picked up again.)


I was searching about around my old webpage, and I found this story. I wrote this way before I found out what fanfiction was, and before I was any good at writing at all. I'm going to publish bits by bits just for fun, so don't expect it to be any good! I could only recover some of the story, so who knows, maybe I'll keep it going in my new writing format some time.

* * *

'Teru Mikami. Goes crazy and commits suicide 10 days after imprisonment.' He took a deep breath of relief, after making sure no one noticed that he hid some pages of the notebook and took them with him. The notebooks were gone, burned. But he had the last pages. And he had already written Mikami's name down. Nate River stared out of the window as they left the Yellow Box, the place where Kira's life ended, while clinging onto the piece of paper that would be the cause of a man's death, and the other pages that would kill even more people in the future. His plan was successful. This nickname, Near. It would really come in handy for his future plans, the era of 'The new Kira' !

...

"Did you hear?! L's killer is dead! Kira is finally gone!" a little kid shouted, while he ran around the Wammy's house. This caught another person's attention. A kid, maybe 14 years old, looked up from his book, revealing his eyes, which had dark lines drawn beneath. He was wearing jeans, and a simple, white shirt. Most of the kids at The Wammy's house used to look at him like he was special, weird. A freak. He held the book in a weird way too, using his thumbs and index fingers only.

"Ryunu, are you smiling?" The kid heard from behind him. He tried to turn around, but failed, considering he sat like a little child, with his knees up under his face, resting his hands on top of them. He stood up and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes. In fact I am. It is kind of relieving, actually" He answered. The person who asked him was the leader of the Wammy's house, Roger Ruvie.

"This isn't like you at all, Ryunu. You are just like L, I tell you. He never smiled, poor kid. You look exactly like him. I think.. Yes, I think you are the 3rd person here, that looks like you do." Roger said.

"What? The 3rd? I thought L was the only one. Well, him and me. The only reason I look like this is because I've always wanted to be like him. And, why do you even tell me this, Roger?" Ryunu answered him.

Roger replied him quickly; "Well, as you might know, L was the first kid that came to this place. But not long after, we had another one, that looked exactly like him. Just that, this kid, let's call him 'Beyond Birthday', didn't turn out as L did. As L became the greatest detective on earth, Beyond became a cruel murderer. But in the end, L got him. Beyond ended up being killed by Kira while he was imprisoned. So, as you no know, both L and Beyond ended up being killed by Kira. Now we can know for sure that your fate is a little better."

...

"Roger, as you know, Watari died together with L, and though Kira is dead, I still need a new Watari to have at my side. I would like you to take his place, if you wish." Near said to Roger Ruvie over the phone.

"It would be an honor, Near, or L, if I may." He replied.

"Well then, Watari, I want you to inform the kids about why you are leaving, and then come to the Watanagi building, 4th floor, tomorrow at noon. I'll see you there." Near said, and then he ended his conversation with Roger. He smiled, kind of evilly, as his plan was smoothly coming together.

...

10 days had passed, Teru Mikami was dead, and Roger was now Watari. Ryunu was sitting in his chair, reading the Daily News. One of the headlines got his attention; 'Kira's accomplice commits suicide in jail.' This couldn't be right. This had to be more than a coincidence. It just couldn't be! First, Ryunu considered the possibility of Kira planning for him to die, but Kira never planned to die himself. Why would he throw away the life of his best accomplice? No. It had to be something else. What if there was another Kira out there. Someone else with the power to kill a person without even being there. Just thinking about it made Ryunu feel sick.

The Wammy's house had a lot of computers, so the kids could find something to do now and then. Why one of the computers suddenly disappeared, no one understood. Why Ryunu was gone, was an even bigger mystery

...

Near had an incoming call. After turning one his voice filter, he answered the call. "This is Near." he said. He was surprised when he heard the caller was using a voice filter, just like himself.

"Hello. You probably don't know who I am, but I've taken my freedom to give you a call. My name is Beyond Birthday, but please, call me B." the caller said. Near shut his eyes wide open. Beyond Birthday was killed long ago! This couldn't be the real one. Well, probably, this man was just like L, using the name Ryuzaki as cover. "I would like to ask you a few questions about the Kira case. Whether you answer or not is entirely up to you. First, I would like to start with the death of Teru Mikami. I find it most unlikely that he would suddenly be driven mad, and then kill himself, right after Kira was killed. I know you were the one that discovered Kira's identity, with help from the former L, of course. What is your thoughts on this, considering you are the one who knows most about this?" Beyond said. Near felt nervous now, like he was pushed up in a corner. This guy is like L. He got me, Near thought. This was the only thing that could stop his plans. L.

"I don't understand what you find so weird about that. At the point where Kira was discovered, Mikami went crazy, screaming that Kira wasn't god, he was nothing but a failure. It's really no wonder he suddenly snapped later on. And, what other reasons did you think could cause this, 'B'?" Near replied to him, hoping it would put a stop for this man's thoughts. It didn't.

"That makes it even more suspicious. Why would Mikami go ahead and end his own life because of Kira, when he said himself that Kira was nothing more than a failure? In that case, something must have made Mikami lose his mind.. But, what? Near, how would you react if I told you Kira wasn't really gone? You see, I have this theory that there is still someone out there, someone with the power to kill a person without being there." Beyond Birthday said with confidence in his voice. This was the part where Near made a big mistake.

"It couldn't be possible, considering I already got rid of all the Death Notes." Near said, but then he immediately noticed what he had said. Beyond then replied :

"Death Notes, huh? I guess that must be what Kira used to kill people. A note? But how? Near, can you please explain this a little closer?" Then Near said; "No, I'm sorry. This is all the information I can give you about this case, as I can't be sure if you are to be trusted. Good luck further with your investigation." Near broke the line, stopping his conversation with Beyond Birthday. On the other side of the line, Ryunu grinned to himself. To think that Near himself made such a mistake, as to reveal the secret of Kira's power. Considering Near's change of tone after hearing the name Beyond Birthday, it seems he already knew about him. Maybe using the name he heard from Roger wasn't such a bad idea. A notebook, huh? To already have obtained this kind of information when he escaped the Wammy's house 1 week ago. This was looking good.

"Watari, some person just contacted me claiming to be Beyond Birthday. He seems suspicious of Mikami's death, so I think I will investigate a little more on this, to see if I can find something matching his thoughts. In the meantime, I want you to check if you can find some information on Beyond Birthday and maybe if you could track down this persons call." Near said over the speaker.

"Of course. I will get right to it, Near." Watari replied.

'Damn it. I have to keep my game going with Watari, if he were to discover my plans, I would be on thin ice. I guess I should keep him checking on B for the time being, and I have to find a way to stop this person. I can't let him screw this up.' Near thought to himself. Near got an incoming call from Watari.

"Near, I just got word from Wammy's house, one of the kids escaped a few days ago, taking a computer with him. This is just like what happened with Beyond. And, Near, I told this kid about B just a few days before I became Watari. Who knows what he has in mind?" Watari informed.

Near replied : "Thank you Watari. I want you to look deeper into this, see if you can find something." Near immediately understood that there was a connection. But why? Why would some kid suddenly start investigating when he knew I was out here? Don't tell me he's on to something. This is not looking good. - Near thought. Near got an idea. He pressed the transmitter button that gave him contact to Watari. "Watari, about the kid escaping Wammy's, I want to know if you know his name or not." Near said.

"His name is Ryunu. I have no idea what his last name is. The best way to recognize him is that he's like L. I think, one day, he would be able to surpass him, Near." Watari said. This was bad. If Near knew his full name, he could be able to write his name down in a piece of the Death Note. But after thinking through it twice, Near remembered that he needed to know his face, and he was certain that Ryunu would take all pictures with him before leaving Wammy's. And the chance that this 'B', really was Ryunu, was about 90 percent.


End file.
